wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Travel guide
This page describes the various ways to move around on the maps of World of Warcraft. The table above guides you to instructions for specific routes. If you want or need a travel route added to this table, please put your request in the discussion page. Help from other players If you are a low level character and wish to travel somewhere but the way is too dangerous, a good option is to have a mage portal spell you to the capital cities of your faction, or Shattrath , Dalaran , Tol Barad , or Shrine of Two Moons/Shrine of Seven Stars . Alternatively a warlock can use Ritual of Summoning with two other players to get you almost anywhere. Either method should get you closer to where you want to go. Alliance mages get the portal spells to: Ironforge, Stormwind, Exodar, Darnassus and Theramore Isle at level 42; Shattrath City at level 66; Dalaran at level 74; Tol Barad at level 85; and Shrine of Seven Stars (named Vale of Eternal Blossoms) at level 90. Horde mages get the portal spells to: Undercity, Orgrimmar, Silvermoon and Thunder Bluff at level 42; Stonard at level 52; Shattrath City at level 66; Dalaran at level 74; Tol Barad at level 85; and Shrine of Two Moons (named Vale of Eternal Blossoms) at level 90. All warlocks can learn Ritual of Summoning at level 42. It is generally considered common courtesy to include a tip for the mage's trouble. As with all player characters, mages vary in temperament and helpfulness, although 2-3 gold is usually sufficient to buy a portal from any mage. Warlocks need two party members present (in addition to the warlock), to perform a summons so they don't commonly perform one unless you are already in their party or in their guild. Of course these methods can cost money and if you are not hiking you will not pick up flight path points. Still, the above options are the fastest ways to reach your desired destination. Inns and the Hearthstone When each player starts a new character, they automatically receive a hearthstone in their inventory that can be used for instant travel back to whatever inn it is bound to. Binding at an inn involves speaking to the innkeeper and selecting the "Make this inn my home" option. The hearthstone can only be used once every 30 minutes,(15 minutes if you are in a guild level 8 or higher) though shaman have a spell (called Astral Recall) with the same effect. Shamans don't get it until level 34. If you accidentally delete your hearthstone, don't panic. Simply speak with an innkeeper, make that inn your new home, and you will receive a new hearthstone. Flight masters : interact with flight master flight master out of range One of the most common forms of transportation in World of Warcraft is flying. Gryphons and hippogryphs provide this for the Alliance, while wyverns, dragonhawks, and bats are aligned with the Horde. Many settlements have a flight point, with an NPC who will allow you to travel to various connected points for a fee. as long as you have traveled there before and have talked to the flight master there. (not long before Flight paths were automatically learned, but they removed that again. you will need to have visited every flight point until you reach much higher level (70-90)) you will not be able to control the beast you are riding on. so sit back and enjoy the view. While in flight, you cannot perform any skills (except for activating certain auras), but you can tinker with macro functions, set up your action bar, equip gear, chat, and adjust your game configuration settings. This is an excellent time to change your video settings, especially if your computer is slow to change them. (The color-depth settings are reset to default each time you load the game.) finally, if you log out during the flight or enter an dungeon/battleground/raid. the spot will be saved with you on the beast. and the next time you enter azeroth. you will safely sit on it. but it will only continue to the next flight point and drop you there, instead of flying on to the final destination. Boats and zeppelins Travel between the two continents and to locations more remote than are accessible via flight path is done via large Zeppelins, Boats, or similar. These cost nothing to use, and operate on a fairly rapid schedule. They are also a relatively safe way to travel, for those with the correct faction alignment, as they usually have guards stationed at the stops. Anyone can use any of these travel options, but the guards will try to kill you if you are not liked by their faction, of course. The Horde has goblin-operated zeppelin services, wich can be easily found at a Zeppelin tower. The Alliance has boat routes for passengers which can be easily found at the Boat post. The Neutral Steamwheedle Cartel goblins run a neutral boat service between Booty Bay (Cape of Stranglethorn,Eastern Kingdoms) and Ratchet (Northern Barrens,Kalimdor). Both Horde and Alliance can use this boat, and Ratchet in the Northern Barrens is relatively safe to Alliance, although the other towns and outpost in the zone are Horde. If you use this boat as Alliance and it's your first time entering Kalimdor, you can run south along the coast and cross the river into Southern Barrens where you will directly stumble onto the Northwatch Hold, or you can travel west until you reach an oasis near the Wailing Caverns, just next to the lava ridge, and then travel north onto the small pass into Ashenvale shown on the map. from where you can go northeast or west into an Alliance flight point. use an ashenvale map for better reference. Still, most are advised to use a wyvern if the Ratchet flight master has any available. The Tuskarr run neutral boat services between: *Unu'pe (Borean Tundra) ←→ Moa'ki Harbor (Dragonblight) ←→ Kamagua (Howling Fjord) Pandaria Transport to Pandaria doesn't go by a boat. you can find a portal to Honeydew Village and Paw'don Village in the Jade forest at the pandaren camps in Stormwind city and Orgrimmar (look for the big balloon). In return, these two villages also have a portal back to Stormwind and Orgrimmar. alternatively you can use a heartstone to get to pandaria, or ask a mage for a portal. at your faction's operating base you can also buy Portal fuel back to Stormwind or Orgrimmar, wich you can activate at the same place where you buy it. Last but not least, growing a portal shard on Sunsong Ranch in Valley of the Four Winds can give you a portal back to one of your faction's capital cities, but it must be activated on the very same farm. Personal travel Certain classes, such as mages, druids, hunters, and shaman, have different means of personal travel which help them get places faster. The Engineering profession also allows use of four trinkets that allow personal teleportation to either Everlook and Area 52 if you took Goblin Engineering specialization or Gadgetzan and Toshley's Station if you took up gnomish specialization. At level 20, all classes can purchase mounts. These aren't overly expensive, costing only for Apprentice training and for the mount, and can be reduced in price by gaining higher reputation with your faction (up to 20% discount), and provide a faster means of transportation than traveling everywhere by foot. Paladins and Warlocks get mounts and apprentice riding training automatically at level 20. Worgen receive the training and their ability at level 20. At level 40, all classes can upgrade to epic mounts. These mounts are more expensive ( for Journeyman training and for the mount), but provide a greater speed increase than does a normal mount—which becomes quite useful when traversing the larger zones intended for level 40+ characters. Again, Paladins and Warlocks get special mounts. Prior to patch 3.0.3, these mounts all required completion of long and costly questlines. Now, the quest is a Feat of Strength and Paladins and Warlocks may now train their epic mounts at 40, provided they have already picked up the Journeyman Riding skill. For Death knights, a Deathcharger is automatically received for free after completing 55 . You may buy the mounts of another allied race (IE a Dwarf purchasing human horse mounts) if you are of exalted rank with that race's home city. You cannot buy mounts of the opposite faction, though some generically available mounts do resemble racial mounts, such as the Swift Razzashi Raptor, which resembles Darkspear Raptors. Also at level 40, you may purchase black-colored PVP variants of racial mounts for 2000+Honor Points, which you receive by competing in PvP combat. You must still pay for the riding training. You may purchase mounts of the same faction but different race, even if you are not exalted (i.e, a Draenei can purchase a Black War Horse even if he or she is not exalted with Stormwind.) You can never gain Black PVP variants of the other faction's mounts. At level 60, all classes can purchase flying mounts. These are able to be used in all areas after additional training, with the exception of the draenei and blood elf starting zones. This requires Expert Riding ( training/ mount) for initial use only in Outland . Further specialized training (and leveling) opens up more areas: * Northrend upon buying Cold Weather Flying (level 68/ ) *Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, and Deepholm by purchasing Flight Master's License (level 60/ ) *Pandaria by learning Wisdom of the Four Winds from Shrine of Two Moons/Shrine of Seven Stars (Vale of Eternal Blossoms) (level 90/ ) Basic flying mounts are the same speed on the ground as epic (level 40) mounts, and fly at 150% speed. Epic flying mounts are also available; they're much more expensive ( for Artisan training, for the mount), and require level 70, but also much faster (280% speed in the air). Master riding is now available at level 80, giving 310% flight speed at the cost of an additional reduced by Reputation. There are no special mounts for Paladins and Warlocks in Outland. Druids instantly get Flight Form and Expert Riding upon reaching level 58. At level 70, Swift Flight Form is available at the flying trainer once you purchase Artisan riding for 5000 gold. The Deeprun Tram The Deeprun Tram provides free transportation between Stormwind and Ironforge. The entrances to the tram are found in the Dwarven District in Stormwind and in Tinker Town in Ironforge. Two separate trams run the length of the two minute route. It is also the only safe way to travel between Stormwind and Ironforge for low-level characters the first time as you cannot use flightpaths until they are discovered. The areas between the two cities are for much higher-level characters. Portals There are a few cities that provide free portal travel between major cities. Special Burning Crusade portals In the eastern room off of the courtyard in Undercity, there is a portal (technically an Orb of Translocation) that leads to Silvermoon City, which leads players to the Inner Sanctum. This is the only portal that can be used to go both ways (Undercity → Silvermoon City, Silvermoon City → Undercity). As the portal is Horde-aligned, it cannot be used by Alliance characters because it would trivialize raiding of Silvermoon City. Despite the ferry between Rut'theran Village (Teldrassil) and Valaar's Berth (Azuremyst Isle), there is also a portal between The Exodar and Darnassus. As with the Undercity/Silvermoon City portal, this cannot be used by the Horde. Blasted Lands and Hellfire Peninsula portals Every capital city has a portal heading to the Blasted Lands (the Dark Portal) and Hellfire Peninsula (the other side of the Dark Portal), typically in the section of the city where the mage trainers are located. This is useful for level 58 characters ready to head to Outland. In the faction camps just beyond the portal (so Hellfire Peninsula, not behind the hills in Blasted Lands) there are portals to Stormwind and Orgrimmar. You can use this combo to save a hearthstone's cooldown. This is a quick way to get from other Alliance capitals to Stormwind or other Horde capitals to Orgrimmar. Expansion hub portals Typically the expansion hubs of each expansion will have portals leading to all the major cities. These are usually removed when the next expansion is released, but not always. * As of Warlords of Draenor: Stormshield and Warspear. * As of Mists of Pandaria: Shrine of Seven Stars and Shrine of Two Moons. * As of Wrath of the Lich King, the city of Dalaran (other portals were removed with the release of Cataclysm): ** Silver Enclave has portals to Stormwind City and Wintergrasp. ** Sunreaver's Sanctuary has portals to Orgrimmar and Wintergrasp. See also *Transportation **Transportation category External links }||Category:Travel guides}} pl:Poradnik podróżnika Category:Transportation